


Tsuruno Yui oneshots

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Bad endings, F/M, good endings, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Relationships: Tsuruno Yui - Relationship





	1. Chazz

-School Duel-

“Majoume-San is coming back?!” Tsuruno shouted as Sheppard winced at her loud voice knowing how cheery of a mood she was in as Crowler had his fingers in his ears as she shouted in glee. “Yatta! I shall make preparations for his favorite dish! Crowler! Tell my teachers I’ll be busy!” Tsuruno said as she dashed for the kitchen and prepared her famous dish, chicken hot pot.

“Manjoume-San will love his favorite dish! After all...it’s been long…” Tsuruno said with a sad look as her eyes dulled before the door opened revealing to be Chazz. “Oh! Manjoume-San!” She cheerfully greeted as she finished with his food. “Here~! It’s your favorite~!” She said as he smiled at her a bit before taking small bites of his food.

“Chazz? Is something wrong…?” She asked as her face held a frown which shocked him. Tsuruno usually had her cheery expression, seeing her this sad shocked him. “To be honest...I hate the pressure my brothers give me...I wish that they just accept failure for a bit.” He said as Tsuruno looked at him before she hugged him.

“Maybe after the duel between us, I’ll have a little chat with them.” She said smiling at him. “After all...they mess with one of my friends, they recieve pain!” She said breaking a baguette which shocked the two brothers outside because of how loud it sounded due to it being stale.

-After the Duel-

“Leave him alone!” She shouted as anger seethed through her as the elder Princeton brothers just gave her glares as she took out bladed fans and held them to their throats. “Just remember, if you hurt him, everyone here will know how terrible you two are! Because you made me, Tsuruno Yui, the nicest, mightiest, awesomest duelist very, very, very MAD!!” She shouted as they threw Chazz to the ground.

“Just you wait little girl…” Slade said as Jagger followed him before she helped Chazz up. “Manjoume...you don’t have to listen to what they say anymore, besides, who needs snobby brothers like them when you have friends like us?” She smiled which made him smile as well before he took her hand and stood up. “Now come on! I made dinner!” She said running as did the rest of her friends, they all smiled and laughed as Chazz helped with the dishes, Tsuruno was right, his brothers can just suck it!

(Good Ending)

-Send in some characters I could write about! Here's a list-

*Jim

*Jesse

*Adrian

*Syrus

*Aster

*Zane

*Hassleberry

*Axel

*Atticus

*Bastion

For manga:

*Jim

*David

*Jesse

* Axel

-Send them in and I can write them down-


	2. Hassleberry

-Hassleberry Hounding-

“What?! These goons stole your duel disk, lunch money and wedgied you?! I mean I can cook lunch but the other is just wrong!” Tsuruno shouted as Syrus looked at her with a small blush before she took his bag of duel disks. “Syrus, lead the way!” She said as Syrus led her to the bridge where he dueled the bully.  “Something is off...I can sense it.” Tsuruno said as she closed her eyes and focused on the energy, it felt prehistoric like a dinosaur but it also had a touch of human within before a voice snapped from her thoughts as she opened her eyes and saw a boy in a Ra Yellow jacket but the sleeves were torn off.

What seemed a little funny was the dino bandana, it was a little funny to her but not completely funny. She also noticed the amount of duel disks he had on his back which she knew the reason why they had to get the extra duel disks. “Halt right there civilians!” He shouted in a western accent Tsuruno had heard over the movies she used to watch as a kid as he continued before stopping when he noticed her.

Her hair was a delicate balance of a light copper and her eyes held a burning passion as she waved her arms and shouted out loud. “Oi! Are you listening?!” She shouted out loud which made Syrus cover his ears. “Y-Yes.” He stuttered a bit as she glared at his tropp when they mentioned Syrus. 

“That’s it! You made me, Tsuruno Yui, the nicest, mightiest, awesomest duelist very, very, very MAD!!” She yelled as flames danced around her which caused his troop to try not to scream. “Very well, at least you stated your name.” He said as the flames stopped before she looked at them with a calm face before getting her duel disk out which resembled a bladed fan she would use to destroy witches but this one was different, it didn’t have flames flickering on it.

Syrus knew because he was caught in a witch labyrinth and Tsuruno came to rescue him before he was dead, she told him to never tell anyone because it was their little secret.

Syrus watched as the duel went on and before he knew it, Tsuruno won.

He seemed to notice the blank and saddened look upon her face when she fusion summoned her monsters, Hassleberry, the bully, seemed to have noticed it before Tsuruno placed a happy face on when she won as they got the duel disks back and head back.

Tsuruno worked in the kitchen with the help from Hassleberry who kept on cutting his fingers when peeling the potatoes and she giggled at the attempts of trying not to cut himself. 

He felt that Tsuruno wasn’t true about her feelings, placing that smiling mask on to hide her emotions from something, even in a good mood, but he wants to do everything he could to keep her happy.

_ -Slice- _

Before cutting his hand. 

**“OW! GOD DAMNING FUCK HELL ASS FUCKING HELL IN A HANDBASKET!!”**

Tsuruno had heard every swear in her life but that made her smile.

-Good Ending-


End file.
